Billion Dollar Bride
by Serenesemantics
Summary: [AU & OOC] The Hyuuga conglomerate is in need of an heir, which means Mr. Natsume Hyuuga is in need of a bride. Mikan Sakura isn't particularly interested in getting a husband, but if it helps her get what she wants? Well, why not?
1. A Bet

**Billion Dollar Bride**

Natsume had grown bored. He swirled his glass of scotch taking note of the lack of any _clinks_. It was neat, refined, strong and unchilled. It fit his character, it _is_ his character, based on what he had heard. The office he sat in was no longer a place of ambition and excitement; it held very little prestige and wasn't some grand destination to hope to rest in like it once was when he was a child.

He glanced at his watch. It is _7:37 AM_ and there was still no sign of his father, whom he had a growing distaste for.

'_Impudent, adulterous and late.' _He recited in his head, unsure if he would ever be rid of the hope that just _for once_ his father would keep his word when money wasn't involved. Of course, if his father had been that kind of man, he'd still be married to his first wife, wouldn't he?

"Thank you for your patience," Kaijirou Hyuuga had a voice that… it had a gravelly sound that wasn't terrible but had in fact managed to draw you in, probably like the woman's perfume that appeared to have mixed in with his own cologne. Natsume pushed aside his retort about his own lack of patience and simply nodded at his father.

"I know your schedule is busy and no doubt you cursing me for taking your up time. I'll make my request brief: get married."

"Hm." Natsume pretended to contemplate the request, he placed on a mask of pondering as though there was any reason to believe that his father's request was reasonable or appealing. With raised brows and a slightly bobbing head, he weighed the options: what in the world was this man _really_ after.

Kaijirou let out a quick breath of exasperation at Natsume's sarcasm,

"It's about time you settled down and had a family, no? You've had your fill of fun and I want a grandchild." His father continued; he steadily watched his son with a small smile. Perhaps the gentle family approach would finally appeal to his sensibilities, he should be approaching that age after all and his mother's blood runs through him.

"No."

"Natsume, you've done well within the empire, I'll give you that. However, an heir is needed for it to continue to grow. Delaying that process and expecting to go beyond your accomplishments, beyond _my_ accomplishments is shortsighted. Such an idea is unsustainable. That said, as an incentive, I'm offering the equivalent of half a billion. Find a suitable bride and I'll double it."

"Money is inconsequential and easily renewed. I have no issue outliving your precious _company_. There's no reason to agree." Natsume replied. He swirled his glass again.

"Alright, I'll grant any wish as well. One wish. In exchange though… I'll be expecting a child within the first three years of your marriage."

"…" Natsume contemplated everything a bit further, recognizing from the look in his father's pale grayish eyes that _any_ request was up for grabs.

"I'll give you a year to get married. Have a child out of wedlock and your wish is revoked. If you have any other questions, you'll find it detailed in the ink. Leave the signatures on the desk." His father waved in a servant with paperwork from the other side of the glass door. The fire in Natsume's eyes told him all he needed to know, a small smirk escaped.

Clearing his throat, "I have another meeting to attend to." And with that, the older Hyuuga had left.

Natsume mentally swore before taking a deep breath. As he reviewed the contract, he contemplated his options. Was there a woman who could resist him? He just needed a suitable one, and as per the contract, one he _hasn't_ already slept with.

How fun. He took the shot in a single gulp and reached for his phone.

* * *

Hotaru Imai had a simple philosophy for life. It was a game and the way to win was through the acquisition of money. Imai industries had many accomplishments. They practically innovated the _word_ 'innovation' and as such, specialized in inventions and advertisement. The Hyuuga conglomerate had been an important partner for some decades now. Hotaru was more acquainted with the founder, Kaijirou than she was with Natsume but that didn't matter right now.

A new deposit had come in, as did a new text message.

Kaijirou Hyuuga had called it, Natsume called her right on schedule and she had her best friend's bags packed. It was almost a shame though, Hotaru herself was already engaged. Her betrothed made quite a deals worth of money, and it probably helped that she enjoyed his companionship.

"I'll see what I can do." She replied before hanging up.

Well, no harm can come from this little experiment, right? All she needed to do now was decide just how much she was willing to tell Mikan…

* * *

Thus concludes the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review.


	2. A Change

**Billion Dollar Bride**

"Hotaru," Mikan whispered with surprise. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail, too frustrated to really deal with her long hair. The lack of warmth helped her wake up and scan the room more accurately.

"Mikan." It wasn't all that early in the day, Hotaru was wide awake and enjoying some tea in her favorite chair. Honestly, it looked like it came out of an action villain's lair, swivel action and all, but it didn't belong to either of them.

"_Hotaru!__" _Mikan whisper yelled. The sleep had fully knocked out of her eyes when she realized what exactly was going on.

"Mikan." Hotaru's indifference remained intact as she sipped the hot gingery liquid. Her eyes glimmered with amusement as she watched her best friend stand in awe. If you listen closely enough, you might've even heard a small little giggle. Much like all the other legendary stories, you could never be too sure whether it truly happened.

In the living room were various boxes that were vaguely labeled but packed and ready for Mikan to move out of the penthouse she shared with her now _ex-_boyfriend. It was technically a long time coming and perhaps Hotaru was being considerate. She _did_ mention how things with her boyfriend were heading south and likely on its last legs- well its last weeks- which was true. However, she mentioned this _yesterday_, specifically, _last night_.

"How could you do this?" Mikan continued to whisper, amazed at the sight. Maids had now come in to move the boxes _out_. This is really happening. It's not all that unusual but it's so _soon_. _She just woke up._

"Do what? Pack? That's what maids are for, Mikan." Hotaru's sarcastic reply brought forth a deep sigh from Mikan who's dumbfounded face showed that her thoughts were colliding into each other. Mikan's confusion was Hotaru's excitement from the time they were kids. There were simpler times like when they'd pretend to play 'murder mystery', Mikan would close her eyes and count while Hotaru would pick which servant 'mysteriously died' and hid the clues around the house. At some point, it became increasingly fun to make the clues lead to the least suspicious person and even _more_ fun to reveal that said person is in fact innocent. The circumstances got more complex as time went on, they were pretty morbid kids…

The memory brought Hotaru to smile, increasingly happy that Mikan could not even calculate proper objections, "Everything will come to my place until you figure out what's next, okay?"

Mikan sighed, "Thank you…" She paused. The _clink_ of Hotaru's teacup counted as a response, but the shock was still a bit fresh. Everything was happening so soon, she'd need to figure out… well, a lot of things but first, food would be good.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?"

Hotaru didn't answer. Usually, there's some sort of remark, a snicker, a s_ound_ but Mikan's eyes couldn't find Hotaru in her chair or anywhere else. She left already.

_Great._

Hotaru was likely on her way to a client, as Mikan would have to do soon as well. Her best friend was short-tempered and at various times, rude… but she cared. It shows. In her weird little Hotaru ways, it shows.

Mikan looked around the space, it felt a bit emptier but truthfully Hiroshi wasn't going to notice immediately, it was as if she barely kept anything here. Nothing of hers were immediately on display, to begin with, not even house slippers. Her phone vibrated. Hiroshi sent a text (which she ignored). He didn't know what was going on and realistically, he wouldn't for another two days. Perhaps she should leave a note… Hotaru will no doubt block his number and seriously limit his ability to contact Mikan… Hiroshi was very much a romantic though. He'll think of it as a glass slipper and invitation. Another text. He was the sort of man who didn't know how to say goodbye, just like Hotaru said. He doesn't need a note.

The rain made the day seem unnecessarily dramatic and the clock was threatening her with the reminder that life had to move on, and she had to get to this meeting.

"Did she at least leave me any clothes so I can go to work?" she asked a maid, who quickly put down a box and led Mikan into the bathroom where a bath had been drawn and an outfit laid out.

"Yes, Ms. Imai has everything prepared for you. Feel free to discard of your pajamas wherever you like Ms. Sakura, we will handle it with care." She curtsied.

"Thanks!" Mikan mouthed before stepping closer to examine the outfit, '_I hate it.__'_

"This is the day I'm having…" She quietly said out loud. The maid had already gone, and her watch gave a quick buzz, reminding her that time was not on her side; with a sigh, she got into the bath with a timer counting down.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Natsume signed the contract and within those two weeks, his workload practically doubled. For a moment he wondered if his father set up some sort of trap for him and _wanted_ him to fail. He wasn't fully sure what his father would get out of this contract if he failed yet, there was an addendum pending.

He contacted Imai for her analytical and social abilities. If there was anyone who'd have a wide enough net of contacts to fulfill his requirements, it'd be her. When he followed up on her, she stated that her assistance is in motion and to be patient…

He was tempted to ask Ruka about it, but the joy and bliss from the recent engagement were proof enough that he did not have any idea what sort of predicament Natsume was in. Ruka's eyes continued to glow with contentment even as his secretary notified him that someone was about to walk into the office. A little less than a month and yet this man still had that _goofy_ smile plastered on his face. Would Natsume be like this when he was engaged? Is it possible that the woman he marries manages to lure him into such a state? Natsume couldn't decide how beneficial such a thing would be. Stupidly blissful on a dreary day.

"Looking chipper as usual, Nogi; if not more so." Her smoky voice had caught Natsume off guard and with it, a perfume that was just as intoxicating.

"It's always great seeing you Mikan, this is Natsume Hyuuga, he's sponsoring this project, so I advise you get used to seeing him for these next few weeks," Ruka said, the two hugged and Mikan turned to Natsume, shooting him a small smile

"Mikan Sakura, pleasure." He quickly accepted her hand for a handshake. Her hands were small... soft. Her white shirt was rather see-through, but with a black camisole underneath it wasn't too distracting… just more alluring than Natsume would have anticipated.

Throughout their meeting, Natsume would take small, calculated glances over at Mikan. She seemed like a reasonable candidate if Hotaru's choice doesn't work out. He'd need to know just a bit more about her before moving forward though, Ruka probably had some answers.

"Mr. Hyuuga? If you have time, I have some details and venues we could look over today." Or this. This is better.

Natsume nodded, sending a quick message to his PA to cancel his next meeting. Ruka wished them luck as he began to dial Hotaru. She hung up on him, but that smile was still on his face.

"Try again in 30, she's probably in the middle of inventing." Mikan laughed while giving Ruka a pat on the back. Ruka chuckled, excitedly nodding and insisting he was fine and used to it.

"Mr. Hyuuga let's go. Do you have an umbrella by chance? Or would you rather stay indoors?" Natsume looked at her, she had boots but that sheer shirt couldn't keep her all that warm. The summer storm wouldn't be pleasant even with an umbrella.

"Let's stay indoors today." Besides, she deserved to see him in a quiet and calm place, preferably where there would be few distractions.

* * *

And yet they ended up in a mall. An incredibly crowded mall for the time of day. Young teenaged girls walking in packs, children crying while being pulled away from toy stores, men waiting for their girlfriends and wives to finish shopping and drag them into the next store as a sign of commitment. They were all here, along with Mikan and Natsume, for some reason.

It was surprisingly bright. The storm hadn't let up, and even with glass ceilings, the room was full of light and energy. The greenery (and the people) gave a more… a wild-jungle atmosphere that was surprisingly pleasant. Natsume asked Mikan once they entered if she had discussed the project with Ruka beforehand. She admitted that she knew nothing prior to the meeting but had concocted a quick list of sample venues to examine and research. Amazingly, it all fit. Natsume was close to admitting that he just _might _be _somewhat _impressed. Professionally speaking, the meeting could've been an email and the only thing that makes it worth meeting in person is Mikan Sakura herself. She had certain statistics perfectly memorized, others that would be researched and he trusted that the follow-through will only help. She was convincing. A complete natural. As she led him to the next design element, he had to remember that this isn't even something she does by _trade._ He'll need to ask her what she primarily does for money later; she started the tour before he could ask.

"… Which will lead to this as a centerpiece." Mikan gestured to the fountain which was so grand that at a certain distance the water shimmered, every single drop descending and bouncing like tiny precious crystals.

"A bit much for a pet hotel, isn't it?"

"Well…" It sounded like a small monster, arising from beneath unknown depths. But, in fact, it was her stomach defeating the noise of the crowd around them.

"Compelling." Natsume mused.

"Indeed. Do you want to hear the other reasons, or have I convinced you?" She started to turn but between all the walking and the lack of nutrition, she lost balance and stumbled onto the fountain's edge. She sort of... fumbled as she sat down and looked back up at Natsume as though he wasn't there to witness any of that.

"Well?"

He ignored her, "When was the last time you ate?"

"Sometime yesterday. But listen- I'll eat when we're" But Natsume interrupted

"I didn't take you for an idiot." He stated. There was an almost chilling silence between them, if Mikan didn't know any better, she would say that _this_ was the quietest part of the mall, but the laughter of children interrupted that. She could only stare at him in awe. She's worked with rude people in the past, but this was out of nowhere. It was unwarranted!

Before she could argue, he took out some money and handed it to her, mumbling something before walking off.

"What did you say?" She yelled after him, but he kept on walking. She looked down at the money and back at his retreating figure before shouting, "Thank you!"

A small smirk appeared on his face, thinking back on what he just witnessed. Her confused face had nearly gone into what he suspected was rage, and the redness of her cheeks intrigued him the most. He lifted his hand up in acknowledgment, waving her off.

* * *

"Don't you think it was rude though?" Mikan was hanging up her clothes, Hotaru rested on her bed, flipping through a catalog.

"Mm…" She absent-mindedly answered.

"Right?" Mikan insisted. She tossed the see-through shirt to a maid, "_burn it_" she whispered. She looked back over to her friend, Hotaru remained wrapped up in her own little genius world.

"These bolts would be excellent…" Hotaru mumbled.

"This girl…" Mikan sighed and focused back on her closet. What was important for now was sorting through all the things from the penthouse. Mikan would move out sooner or later but if she could at least lighten the clothing she owned. Make it easier to move out. Remove some stress and frustrations from such an _eventful_ day. Maybe she needed another bath…

"Didn't you say something about meeting someone?" Hotaru's magazine had finally closed.

"Natsume Hyuuga. Handsome. Bit curt but not terrible so far. I'll apparently be working with him on a project for Ruka's next pet hotel thing."

"Well, better to be a little irritated by one guy, than upset over…" She trailed off, eyeing Mikan carefully. Mikan's hands had stopped shuffling through the closet. She moved her hair to the side, finger combing through it as she took a breath. Hotaru side eyed the maids in the room—they quickly caught on. One swiftly handed Hotaru tissues. Another, a comb and hair rollers. And another, chocolate. Very prepared, they'll be rewarded justly tomorrow.

"I suppose so. You were right." She joined Hotaru on the bed, finally giving herself permission to sort through the emotions.

"I know, and I wish I wasn't…" Well, this wasn't _entirely_ true but Hotaru wouldn't mind if something went against her expectations if it meant her friend was happy. She started with the comb. This would be a long night…

**End**

* * *

Things will pick up more as we continue and I look forward to it! Thank you so much for the reviews!

Natsume's wish? We'll be diving into that in due time, I promise.

I'm aiming to update every other Thursday. We'll see how that works out.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
